


Never Could Be

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [76]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You'll outgrow this loony bollocks eventually.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #328 – Apology.
> 
> Follows after [Is As Ever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4370510).

'You'll outgrow this loony bollocks eventually.' Gene sighs. Only he'd say that, like he _understands_ what's going on.

Sam eyes the bottle, heads to the kitchenette. Apologies aren't expectations, and he still hasn't accepted Gene's. He's too tired to fight.

'That's doubtful.'

'Just being hopeful.'

Sam splashes unequal amounts of whisky into two glasses. The urge to give into hysterics is suddenly agonisingly intense, but he's even too tired for that.

'Never pegged you as an optimist.'

'Only for you, Sammy-boy. Only for you.'

Sam has to stare at the whisky, because he can't bring himself to look at Gene.


End file.
